User blog:IamDaBest/Jeroy One-Shot - I Will Always Want You
So this is my first one-shot I am writing so it might not be as great as other one-shots you read but I'll try... WARNING - A scene in this one-shot includes a little bit of violence... School - 8:58am - Class Class started at 9am so the students had 2 minutes before class. Jerome realized that him and Joy never actually had a proper date. "Joy.." Jerome called out. "Can you come over here, lovely?" "On my way." Joy said rolling her eyes thinking it was another one of Jerome's pranks. "What?" "Sit down here." Jerome said as he pointed to the seat next to him. Joy sat down. "What, Jerome?" "I need to ask you something..." Jerome started but got cut off by the loud sound of the bell. Right then, the teacher walked in. "Hello, everyone... My name is Ms. Perri. I am your english and history teacher this year." Class felt like it could keep on going on and on forever. Jerome was looking at the clock counting down the minutes until break. He wanted to ask Joy so badly... he really wanted to go on that date. Finally, after a painful hour for Jerome, the bell went off. "Have a nice 15 minute break... but don't be late to class when it's over." Ms. Perri said. Jerome was following Joy until he just couldn't see her anymore. "Oh great." Jerome said. He just couldn't find Joy. He looked everywhere. But Joy just wasn't there. Then the bell went off, meaning class was about start. "Why?" Jerome said. Anubis House - 4:36pm - Joy's Room Jerome went to knock on Joy's door. Joy opened. "What's up Jerome?" "Listen, you and me are going on a date tonight, ok?" Jerome was out of breath. "Why a date?" Joy asked. "What?" Jerome said still catching his breath. "I was looking for you all day today and now you just say that?" "Jerome. You are a nice guy, and yeah but tonight is not the right time for a date." Joy said as she slammed the door in his face. Jerome felt anger inside him. He ran down the hall pushing anyone out of the way. Jerome came back home an hour later with something in his pocket. He went up to Joy's Room and she just ignored the knock. Jerome got so angry that he didn't even realize what he was doing. He started kicking and banging into the door until it opened. "Jerome... what is wrong with you? Calm down." Joy said. Jerome shut the door to make sure no one heard what was going on. He even locked it. Jerome then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol. Joy saw the gun. "Jerome? What is wrong with you?" Joy screamed. Jerome then pointed the gun at her and put his fingers closer to the trigger. "Where did you get that?" Joy asked. "None of your business, now shut up and get out of the bed, and stand still." Jerome yelled. "You can't be serious, you can't kill me..." Joy said while doing what Jerome asked her to do. "Oh yeah... I'm serious." Jerome said. The trigger was nearly pulled. Joy and Jerome's heart were beating very fast. Joy thought for sure she was gonna get killed... "Jerome has lost it." She thought. Jerome doubted himself for a second... but then still decided he wanted to kill her. Joy's heart was beating so fast that you might have been able to hear it in the next room. Jerome pulled the trigger back a little, almost to the point where the gun was fired. Joy let out a huge gasp. Jerome was nervous because he wanted to scare Joy but didn't want to kill her. Joy thought that Jerome was insane for sure. "No" Jerome said. "I can't do this." "What?" Joy said nearly fainting. "I'm not gonna kill you." Jerome then said. "I can't Joy... you are my Joy..." Joy wanted to slap Jerome across the face and say "Leave me alone" But she didn't. Instead she walked up to him, grabbed the gun and threw it out the window. "Kill me now." She said while kissing him. "I will always want you." Joy said. The End :D Category:Blog posts